The present invention relates to a method for producing integrated circuit arrangements for automotive vehicle control systems by establishing a layout using an automated method.
Various methods for the design of client-specific integrated circuits (ASICS, FGPAs) in the field of microelectronics are known in the art. ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) refers to an integrated circuit (IC, ‘chip’) that has been developed related to the client or application-specifically. ASICs are employed when an optimum is demanded in terms of overall size, efficiency and low power dissipation. Depending on ASIC technology, a cost benefit is achieved already starting from relatively small quantities. The spectrum reaches from simple, programmable structural elements (PLDs) via more complex, freely programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) up to full custom ASICs with analog and digital component. Mask sets (Layout) for specific methods of producing circuits (e.g. CMOS, BICMOS) of defined companies may be produced by a customer by way of assembling complex components (IP) that can be polled from libraries with a per se known appropriate development software such as OCEAN of Delft University (NL), Synopsis or CADENCE. The development tools thus permit designing micro-circuits within limits defined by the manufacturer. The development of circuits utilizes hardware descriptive languages like VHDL, Verilog or by means of SDL for signal-flow oriented applications.
In electronic control devices for controlling the brakes of motor vehicles, e.g. in electronic driving dynamics control systems (ESP) or anti-lock systems (ABS), the regulation and control of most various functions is performed by microprocessor systems. As is known, safety-critical electronic circuits have a totally or partially redundant design in view of the high degree of reliability demanded from corresponding control devices.
A basic principle of redundancy is that the subsystems available several times (e.g. two equal microprocessors) operate independently of one another and can monitor or correct each other. It is, however, also possible that the proper function of these multiply provided subsystems is compared by a third circuit unit and, when a deviation of the function occurs, further suitable steps may be taken.
When corresponding circuits with redundancy are developed by means of per se known development tools such as CADENCE, the multiply provided subsystems are usually interlaced more or less.
It has shown that the circuit arrangements produced by means of the previously described development tools do not yet satisfy in full the demands placed on them in terms of reliability of operation.